Surreal Normalcy
by Clewt
Summary: True comfort can be found in the arms of someone we love. Set in an alt-timeline after the 3rd game, where Commander Shepard did not die for her choice of saving the universe. There was no shattering alteration to sentient life. Winning had been lack luster and all Shepard wants is a selfish moment to rest while buried in the long process of rebuilding what was destroyed.


Streaks of cool water laid out patterns on the floor to ceiling windows. The mellow tones of midsummer rain droned on, giving atmosphere to the otherwise silent house. With the sun setting, its last remaining rays gave warmth to the unlit living room. The liquid streaming down the glass made shadows shift across the carpeted floor.

Vibrant eyes watched with halfhearted interest at the display. Curled sideways in one of the two armchairs, half hidden by the lack of light, a feminine sigh emanated. Red strands of hair pushed and tangled together against the chairs fabric as she sunk deeper into its cushions.

Here felt surreal; out of place with the rest of universe. After months of reconstruction, delegation, and further taking the reins of leadership, this soldier felt more exhausted than after any firefight.

This place, a large house temporarily being used by military personnel, had been nearly emptied as everyone had moved on to the next location that needed their expertise. Shepard had chosen to stay, at least until she got the call from the next location.

Now having the space all to herself, she dozed off in comfortable solitude. A rare moment to be selfish.

A wide-band intercom beeped obnoxiously from the other side of the room. Shepard's face immediately scrunched up in disappointment at the rude interruption. Her narrowed eyes darted to the communications console and glared. Maybe if she ignored it they would give up.

After the twenty-third ring, Shepard huffed and groaned while climbing out of the chair. Though her sweater and lounge pants kept her plenty warm, she still felt a slight chill after unfurling from her seat.

Eating the distance with long strides, she hit the receiver none-too gently.

"Shepard." The name came out sharply. She put no effort into hiding her annoyance

" _Woah, did I catch you at a bad time?_ " The familiar voice immediately caused her mood to swing.

" _I didn't wake you up did I? I forget what the time difference is between Earth and Palaven._ "

A smile touched her lips. "Garrus."

" _Your one and only._ " The Turian quipped. Shepard felt warm again.

" _Everything alright? I haven't heard from you in two Earth weeks. I've been getting... worried._ " Concern caused his voice to dip in pitch.

"I'm sorry, Garrus.. Been so busy I lost track of time and with so much going on..." She trailed off, not sure where to even begin with her new and ever-increasing responsibilities.

She heard a dual-harmonic hum in response. The rain outside suddenly picked up and at the same time static interrupted the call.

"Still there?" She asked, getting closer to the console.

" _Of course, Shepard.. Always._ " Shepard smirked at his obvious double-meaning.

After another beat Garrus spoke up again. " _So.. what would you say if I happen to drop by for a visit?_ "

"Didn't know you could get away from Palaven so soon." Shepard joked, knowing how valuable the Turian had become to a lot of people.

"I might be in the Eastern Continents by the time you ship gets here though..." She continued, now thinking more logically and mentally making plans already. She heard him chuckle.

"What? I feel like I need another me, Garrus. Everyone wants me here and there and everywhere. Don't even get me started on what is going on with the council." That ginger attitude flared up from just the thought of all the paperwork, calls, and meetings. She would rather be shooting things than playing diplomat.

This time she heard him full on laugh. Something she missed dearly.

A crack of lightning lit the room up, causing Shepard to glance towards the windows. The resulting thunder rolled along and over the com. She looked back, puzzled.

" _That aside Shepard, I think you might want to unlock the door for me. At this rate I'm going to drown just from standing here or freeze to death._ "

Shepard stared at the console for a few seconds. What?

" _Or struck by lightning.. maybe-_ " Garrus continued to list of new and interesting ways he could die even though Shepard had already tuned him out.

Moving away, she jogged to the front door of the house. Pulling the main section open, she was greeted with a seven foot Turian in full armor, waving at her from the other side of the glass. Without his helmet, she could see his blue marked mandibles angle into a big stupid grin the second she came into view, one that Shepard easily matched. It fell away when she noticed the rain starting to soak into the duffel bag he had thrown over his left shoulder and the shine of water on his exposed plating and fringe.

Easily recovering from her earlier shock, she smirked and pushed the glass door open. Reaching out into the downpour, she got a firm grip on his collar.

"Get your ass in here, Vakarian." She ordered, punctuated by a strong yank.

Garrus did as told, dropping his head just in time to prevent himself from smacking into the top of the frame.

Closing both doors and re-locking them, she did an about-face and planted her hands on her hips. Facing her, Garrus dropped the duffel bag nonchalantly and spread his arms.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked in mocked offense.

Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"You are not getting my jammies wet." She delivered the statement as if it were an obvious fact and Garrus should know better.

The Turian threw his hands up in defeat and reached for the latches to his suit. As he did, the redhead let her arms fall and marched off to get the largest towel she could find.

By the time she reappeared, Garrus had started on his lower half. Throwing the towel over her shoulder, Shepard moved in without hesitation to assist with the last of it. A small pile of wet armor collected behind the couch to their left by the time it all had been removed.

Garrus stood stripped down to just his undersuit, feeling only a slight temperature different without the extra bulk. It seemed the houses auto-temp control had been kept off or did not function.

Before he could request for his hug again, Shepard pointed a finger to the floor. Years of familiarity made words unnecessary and the Turian crouched as ordered. The towel immediately blinded him as it enveloped his entire head. Small hands worked and rubbed to dry him, and Garrus chose to enjoy the attention.

After a few seconds, Garrus could feel already sore legs begin to cramp up, so he unceremoniously dropped his rear to the floor and crossed his legs. Much better.

Shepard let out a snort at the graceless action.

As he patiently let the former commander have her way, Garrus ran a thoughtful hand across the curiously textured carpet. The softness felt foreign, so unlike the hard sleek surfaces of a ship or space station.

His thoughts were interrupted by his own unbidden groan. That delightful pressure had moved from the top of his head, to the back of his neck and up near his fringe where it smoothed out tight muscles under thick plates. Shepard continued her massage even though technically she had accomplished her main objective.

Satisfied, a minute and half later, she pulled the towel off and tossed it on the pre-existing pile. Afterwards she still remained behind him, hovering.

She leaned over, hands firmly planted on his shoulders, and looked at him upside. Red hair fell around her smiling features, just barely touching the face that looked up to greet her.

Midnight blue eyes met hers with ease.

His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but she beat him to it by planting a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Headshot..." She declared, her voice hushed and low. Garrus chuckled and hummed.

Black clad arms stretched up, and she felt talons glide along her scalp. He guided her head to his, eyes now closed.

"I missed you." She whispered, letting the weight of her head rest on his.

A heavy sound reverberated low in the Turians throat. Shepard had once told him it sounded like a deep purr from a cat, but Garrus had not appreciated being compared to a domesticated feline. It still made her grin regardless, rather pleased with herself having figured out over time that he only did it when around her.

Gradually pulling away, Shepard circled around the seated Turian. Seeing him in such a position made her almost let a giggle escape, but she held it in. No way would she ever admit to some of the thoughts that crossed her mind. Soldiers did not call other soldiers cute and Commander Shepard never giggles.

Alright, maybe a some times, just not out loud.

Garrus looked slightly confused and maybe a bit impatient while she stood before him, just staring, obviously absorbed by some thought he had no privy to.

His mandible twitched and slid down slightly, revealing just a glimpse of sharp teeth. Shepard immediately recognized it as the look he pulled just before he did something impulsive.

Before she could predict what that would be, he nabbed her petite wrist and pulled her down to him. Had she let her natural instinct kick in from years of combat, Garrus would have found himself flipped over with his face to ground and a knee on his neck.

Instead, Shepard willingly dropped into his lap at an angle that allowed her to parallel him.

Once settled, arms wrapped around her waist loosely while he rested his chin on her shoulder. He leaned into her, finally giving into the exhaustion he had fought off til now.

Welcoming his heat and solid presence, Shepard slipped a hand to the back of his neck and the other over his shoulder.

"I'm not going to ask how you got here." She spoke up, just loud enough to be heard over the storm that had begun the pick up in intensity.

Garrus mumbled at first, words not really the first thing on his mind.

"Let's just say Sol threatened to kick my ass out the door and tie me to a shuttle if I didn't leave on my own." Hot breath tickled Shepard skin as he turned his face in her direction.

"She was pretty fed-up with my company, I think." He finished with a long breath, further relaxing.

"Probably because you were brooding." Fingers moved and blunt nails scratched wide neck plating. In response, she felt knuckles rub alongside her spine. The actions were almost a forethought. Unconscious gestures of comfort that had become habit.

"I do not brood..." His voice dropped even farther as he punctuated each word.

"Mope?" Shepard offered, a laugh just barely blending in with the word. She tried to think of more words to shoot at him.

"Sulkin-hey!" A quick nip to her ear abruptly ended the redheads teasing.

The side her neck became cold for a few seconds as the Turian pulled in air.

"You talk too much…" He breathed out. She hummed, amused.

Shepard did not let up though, still wanting to hear his voice. Times spent talking over the com did not compare to listening to him in person.

"Tired?" A quiet, simple question that she already knew the answer to honestly.

"I haven't slept much." He mumbled.

"Yeah… me neither.." Her words ended with a sigh as she tried to remember the last time she had actually slept for more than an hour at a time. She gave up rather quickly.

Garrus grew noticeably tense by her response. She felt the knuckles on her back spread out to palms and talons indented the fabric of her loose sweater.

"Same nightmares again?" His pitch rose and he pulled away just enough to see her expression.

"No.. no nothing that bad." Shepard quickly countered to dispel his sudden concern.

She could physically feel the relief in him.

Instead of returning his chin to her shoulder, Garrus angled his head and pressed the side of his face to her cheek. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the contact.

She let herself forget time. To enjoy the moment that in the back of her mind she already knew would be far too short no matter how long it lasted.

By now the moon had overtaken the sun's position. Little could be seen of it with the immense dark clouds that rolled across the sky. Only the randomly timed flashes of lightning illuminated their surroundings. Wind whipped branches around, occasionally scraping across the windows. The heavy rain made sheets of water run down the clear glass in waves.

"My legs are going numb." Garrus broke the atmosphere in the most deadpan voice. Shepard could not help the short burst of laughter that escaped. She shifted and leaned back.

"There's a big comfy bed on the second floor." Her eyes glanced at the staircase to their far right as if to emphasize.

"Stairs sound like effort." Garrus really did not want to move and trudging up steps meant a lot of moving. Shepard only shrugged lazily.

"Couch it is." She said just as her eyes moved down. She pinched the tight material of his suit.

"Got anything more comfortable?"

Garrus huffed. "Why else would I haul a bag around?"

Bright eyes looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're telling me you don't have an arsenal in there but an actual change of clothes?" She acted shocked but Garrus just smiled, angling his head. He gave her a look as if asking her if he was suppose to take her seriously.

Shepard scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out for just a moment.

"Okay, I'll shut up." Patting a hand on his chest, she disentangled herself from his lap, and pushed herself up to her feet.

Garrus just chuckled and then took the hand that she extended towards him. Using all her weight to bring him up, he kept her from falling back as he reach his own full height. Tugging gently, he helped her regain balance before letting go.

The redhead dropped to one knee so she could dig into his duffel while he proceeded to strip off the armors undersuit. By the time it hit the floor, Shepard had her hands out with what she had wrenched out of the overstuffed bag. Thankfully the rain had not soaked through enough to dampen anything inside.

It only took him a couple seconds to pull on the other set of clothes. Looking far roomier than his normal casual wear, Shepard appreciated that Garrus had brought some real comfortable clothes for a change.

Turning away, he took in the view for the first time. Stealing a few moments he watched the storm outside, still intrigued by humans odd fascination with building structures that had such far spanning windows. The opposite of what you would find on Palaven.

"Hey, you did have something in here!" Twisting around at Shepherds exclamation, Garrus immediately saw her holding up a pistol he had buried at the bottom of his duffel bag.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same?" He shot back in a drowsy tone.

The redhead kept his gaze for a few seconds before surrendering and shoving the weapon back in its previous place.

"Touché."

Garrus only responded with a weak chuckle before slowly walking around to flop down on the couch without an ounce of grace. Seeing the Turian stretch out, Shepard remembered her snarky comment about upperclass spending and oversized furniture when she had first arrived here. Now she felt grateful. Garrus easily sank into the cushions with his head on the armrest, his fringe comfortably over the edge. His feet just barely touched the other end.

Shepard rounded her way to his side and planted a knee on the edge of the couch.

Crawling over top, she shot him a wide grin. He matched her expression with a Turian smirk. He raised his arms up, but before he could get his hands on her waist she dropped to her right side, wedging herself between him and the back of the couch. She pinned his left arm under her on the way down and rested her left leg between his, keeping herself from being completely squished.

Garrus grunted, not expecting her sudden weight. Recovering easily, he wiggled his trapped arm until he could wrap it around and pull her in. He tilted his head, nudging his chin on the top of her head. He shut his eyes, completely easing into the new position.

Shepard scooted and squirmed until she felt just right. She could see out the windows from here, giving her something to watch as her muscles melted into the warmth.

She heard her name barely whispered, the Turians lack of sleep running him down to the point talking had become an effort. She hummed in turn. A mandible tangled her hair and she saw him shift towards her.

"I missed you." Deep subvocals purred. Shepard felt it even through his plating. She gave a tired smile and a happy hum, squeezing him tightly with the arm she had over his midsection. Garrus returned all of it with equal affection.

Heavy eyelids finally won and she buried her face under his chin. A uniquely alien, but soothing pulse could be felt against her cheek. His radiating heat encouraged sleep to creep up on her, making her feel heavy and her mind go blank.

Here felt surreal; out of place with the rest of the universe and the past. Shepard's ears did not ring with gunfire or explosions and the oxygen in her lungs untainted by the scent of death and debris. No one yelled her name and no orders needed to be given. Strangely enough, she did not even feel exposed without the constriction of heavy armor or weapons anchored to her back.

Only the refreshing sound of thunder and torrential downpour covered the silence that stretched on. She breathed in the soothing scent of rain, an unfamiliar building, and a very familiar body that pressed into hers.

The most precious existence held her firmly in his arms and she slept.


End file.
